StarFox OutBreak
by Saij McCloud
Summary: The Lylat system is threatened by a terrible virus. The only one who can stop it is Fox's younger sister, Saij McCloud.


Major Saij McCloud was flying in her Arwing in the space of the Lylat system, far from view from any planet. Her mind was on her mission to get to Fireott to deliver the important information, to find a cure to the horrible virus that struck the system. Several planets had been forbidden to let anyone leave. Her Boss, General Blent, a grizzly bear, had sent her to investigate a suspect who seemed to have knowledge on where the virus had originated. Saij was the youngest commanding officer in the Fireott Military and was honored that General Blent had picked her for this mission. She had discovered plans to destroy the Lylat system from someone named Andrew Oinnkony. She knew that name sounded familiar, but could not place where she had heard it before. She was also pleased to see that Oinnkony had made a cure in case he lost control. Before she was discovered, Saij took a data bank containing information on the cure to take back to Fireott for studies, soon escaped the base, and, without contacting Blent, set course back for Fireott. She was still a very long way off. Her patients were very thin. Several military officials had been infected with the virus, which Saij discovered Oinnkony called the Prakis. She was the only one who could end their suffering.

Suddenly, Saij's computer started beeping. "Unidentified ships approaching." The computer voice said. Saij looked at her radar to see three ships flying her direction. "Blent didn't send reinforcements, did he?" She said a little hopeful. "Pilots, identify yourselves." There was no response. Saij started to feel nervous. "This is Major Saij McCloud. I repeat, identify yourselves!" There was a sound of blaster fire, and a second later, there was a loud crash as Saij's Arwing shook violently. "Pilots, hold your fire!" Saij shouted. Then a voice came through her headset. "This is Star Wolf." The voice said. It was rough, and unkind. "You have something that does not belong to you. And we want it back!" "Star Wolf?" Saij thought for a moment. "I know you. You're Wolf O'Donnell!" "Hey, you have a good memory." Said Wolf. "You were just a kid when we last met." Saij grabbed her cannon trigger, preparing to fire back. "You should know, I was hired to stop the Prakis. And I will not stop until I have done so!" Wolf scoffed. "I figured as much. You are just as stubborn as the rest of your family." "Yeah." Said Saij. "It's a curse." Then there came another voice came through Saij's headset. "Allow me to introduce myself." He said. "My name is Panther Caroso. And a lovely young lady, such as yourself should not be mixed up in battles, such as this. So it would probably be best if you give us back the databank. And then we can go out together." "Wow!" Said Saij, taken aback by what she had just heard. "Are you for real? I think you just gave me another excuse _not_ to give it up." "Your choice, Pup." Said Wolf. "But we are not leaving without that data!" Saij barrel-rolled her Arwing just in time. Star Wolf started firing at her. She quickly returned fire at them. 'I'm not going to survive like this.' She said to herself. 'Maybe I can send a distress signal to anyone nearby.' She turned on her transmitter to relay a signal. "I got one!" She said out loud after a few minutes. "Nah, you missed." Said Wolf, who was still firing. Saij rolled her eyes, and returned fire. "Is anyone out there?" She said into the transmitter. "This is Captain Saij McCloud. I am under attack and in need of assistance. Is anyone out there?"

Somewhere else in the Lylat system, the Star Fox team was patrolling the area aboard the Great Fox, waiting for another adventure. Aboard were the team leader, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, the team's assist-bot, R.O.B 64, and Krystal. "Geez, isn't there any action around here anymore?" Falco was saying, annoyed. He was sitting in a chair with his feet propped and crossed on a foot-stool, and arms crossed behind his head. "Careful, Falco." Said Fox, warningly. "Every time you say that, we end up with more than we bargain for. "Yeah." Said Falco. "Better than sitting on our butts all day long." "Can't you two give it a rest?" Said Krystal, as Fox made to retort. "There will be plenty to do when the time comes. In the meantime, we must wait." Falco scoffed, and turned his chair away. "Easy for you to say." He said, quietly. "Incoming transmission." Said R.O.B, in a monotone voice. "Send it through, R.O.B." said Fox. Then the hologram of a young female fox, with long brown hair, came on the screen. "Is there anyone there?" She said anxiously. "I am under attack!" Fox's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Saij!" He said, in a surprised voice. "Is that you?" Saij smiled. "Hey, Fox. Long time, no see." "Whoa. Do you two know each other?" Said Falco, a little confused. "Never mind that." Said Fox, impatiently. "What's wrong, Saij?" "I am being attacked by Star Wolf, and I need help. Star Wolf?" Said Fox. "Hang on, Saij. We're on our way. Send us your coordinates." "Great. Transmitting coordinates now. And make it quick, if it's not too much trouble." Saij's hologram vanished. "You wanted action, Falco?" Said Fox. "You're about to get plenty." "'Bout time too!" Said Falco, hopping out of his chair. "Alright, team. Let's go!" Said Fox. He, Falco, and Krystal all ran out of the bridge, down the hall and to their Arwings.

Saij looped around to be nose-to-nose with one of the Wolfens. "Last chance, Kid." Came Leon's voice. "Surrender the data bank." Saij laughed. "Ha! _Now _who's being stubborn? I told you, 'I am not giving it up!" Leon started to fire at her again. Saij barreled-rolled away, but this time, was less lucky. The blaster fire scorched her left wing, causing her to fly involuntarily downward. She quickly pulled up before she could lose complete control. 'Blast it, Fox!' She said to herself. 'Where are you?" She had checked her monitor. Fox was the closest to her position. Although she was in need of assistance that was not the main reason why she wanted to see him. Saij had not seen Fox since before she joined the military on Fireott. Saij whipped around and fired at Wolf, but he quickly moved his Wolfen out of the way. "Keep it up, Pup." He said through Saij's headset. "I've got all day. But _you _on the other hand won't last much longer against Star Wolf. You're just gonna end up as target practice." "I don't think so, Wolf!" Came Fox's voice. Saij looked on her radar to see four more ships approaching. Three Arwings, and an even bigger ship, Saij recognized as the Great Fox. 'Finally.' Saij said to herself. "Boy, Fox. Aren't _you _a sight for sore eyes?" "Sorry we're late." Said a male's voice that Saij didn't recognize. "Got held up." "Fox!" Came Wolf's rough voice. "You've got a lot of nerve, interfering with our bounty!" "That's enough, Wolf!" said Fox, firmly. "It's _never _enough!" Wolf said, so loudly, that Saij actually moved her headset away from her pointed ears. "But now that you're here, we will have pleasure in crushing you all." Saij pulled upward, turned around, and grouped herself with Fox, and the other two Arwings. "You're out numbered, O'Donnell!" She said, confidently. "Your odds are not too good." "Nah." Said Leon. "That just makes it more fun." "And so it begins." Said the unknown male's voice.

They all broke off, each going after a different ship. Fox went after Wolf, Saij went after Panther, and the other two Arwings went after Leon. "Eat this!" Said Saij, firing a bomb at Panther's Wolfen. It hit its mark, making Panther spiral out of control. "I can't believe it." Said Panther. "I have been hit. I cannot stay." He flew away from the battle. "Next!" Said Saij, smirking. She flew over to help Fox with Wolf. After a few minutes, Leon's Wolfen was so badly damaged that he too had to pull back. The four Arwings were now surrounding Wolf. "It's over, Wolf." Said Fox. "Leave now!" "It's not over, Fox!" Said Wolf "Not as long as the Prakis survives." "The what?" Said the unknown male. "What the heck is a Prakis?" "Where have _you _been the last few weeks?" Saij mumbled quietly. "What was that?" He said to her. "Oh, nothing." Said Saij, smirking. "Enjoy the little time you have left." Said Wolf, turning his Wolfen to leave. "The Prakis is spreading quickly, and not even little Saij can stop it with the bit of information she has." Wolf joined the rest of his team, and they flew out of view from the others. "What was he talking about, Saij?" Said Fox immediately." "What's the Prakis?" "Not over an open com." Said Saij. "I don't want to be over heard. Lets head back to the Great Fox and I'll tell you everything you need to know." "Fine." Said Fox. The four Arwings made their way back to the Great Fox. One after another landed and the pilots disembarked.

Saij was the last out of her Arwing. She hopped out of the cockpit, and stretched. "Ah, much better." She said in relief. "My tail was killing me." Fox, Falco and Krystal walked over to her. "Ah, Fox." She said when she saw them. "Thanks for your help back there." Fox gave Saij a small smile. "Anytime, Saij." "Alright, are you gonna tell us how you two know each other?" said Falco, a little impatiently, crossing his arms. "Saij." Said Fox. "This is Falco Lombardi." He pointed at Falco. "And this is Krystal." He pointed at Krystal "The new Star Fox team." "Nice to meet you." Said Krystal, politely. Falco gave a lazy wave with his hand, without uncrossing his arms. Fox continued the introduction. "Guys, this is Saij. She's my- um- my" "I'm his sister." Saij finished. "What?" Falco uncrossed his arms. His face showed udder disbelief. "You're his-" "Fox." Said Krystal, looking at him with one eyebrow raised. "You never told us you had a-" "We don't have time for this." Said Saij, who seemed unsurprised that Fox's friends did not know about her. "She's right." Said Fox. "Why was Star Wolf after you?" "They were after this." Saij pulled a small data chip from her pocket. "It's information on a cure to the Prakis." "Question." Said Falco. "What is the Prakis, and why do you all seem to be uptight about it?" Saij tilted her head towards him. "You seriously don't know?" She said, a little concerned. "How could you not?" "We've kind of been shut out from everyone else for a while." Saij exhaled deeply. "Okay. A few weeks ago, ago we got a message in Fireott." "Fireott?" Said Fox. "Is that where you've been this whole time?" Saij nodded and continued. "The message said that people around Fireott were getting very ill. At first we thought it would pass. But soon after, we got reports of deaths. The Fireott military sent me to Venom to investigate. I found out about an ape-made virus called the Prakis." "Ape-made, uh?" Said Falco, apparently deep in thought. "Geez, I wonder who that could be." He said, sarcastically. "Someone named-" "Andrew Oinnkony." "I knew that name sounded familiar." Said Saij. "But I couldn't figure out where." "Saij, he's the nephew of Andross. The one who-" Fox broke off, unable to finish. Saij bit her lip. "Yeah" She said, quietly. "Right I remember." She continued as if nothing happened. "The upside was that he had created a cure. I took enough information to take back to Fireott. I'm the only one on the right side who can help." There was a pause while Fox thought about what Saij had said. "Fox I need you help to get to Fireott. This virus is deadly. If we don't help, all of Lylat could perish. We both need to drop our past and work together." Saij sounded desperate. Fox sighed. He looked at Krystal as if expecting her to make up his mind for him. "It sounds like this is serious. She said to him. "We can't just sit by and do nothing." "Beats sitting around here." Said Falco. Saij looked hopefully at Fox. "Alright." He said "We'll help you get this data to Fireott." Saij smiled, relieved. "Thank you, Fox."

Later, the Great Fox had set course for Fireott. Saij kept to herself most of the time. She spent most of her time thinking in the cargo hold with the Arwings. She had been looking forward to seeing Fox, but now that they were together again, the reason she had left in the first place kept coming into her mind. She could not forget the last thing she had said to Fox. "I can't remain around someone as selfish and inconsiderate as you!" She had said. Her eyes filled with tears every time she thought of it. The look on Fox's face had haunted her for the past ten years. It wasn't really what she had thought. It was right after James McCloud's passing. In truth she had just let her anger get the better of her. She was only sixteen at the time. Saij packed her belongings and left on a public transport to Fireott, far from Fox on Corneria. She had immediately gone to enlist in the military, wanting to be like her father. Despite her young age, General Blent had let her join. He was not willing at first of course. "Sorry, Kid." He had sad "Age limit is eighteen. Come back in a few years." No wait! Sign me up." Saij begged. "I have nowhere else to go." She had paused for a moment before saying, "You see, m- my father just died. I am alone." Blent had to think about it. And then he said. "You realize that we are one of the toughest military academies in the Lylat system, right?" "Yes, Sir. I do." "And once enrolled, you cannot back out until training is complete? And you are enlisting under your own freewill?" "Yes, Sir. I understand." Saij was not by means the best in her class, but Blent was very proud that Saij had stuck through every training, from martial-arts, to air combat. There were times Saij was stressed and angry with her instructors, but she had promised Blent that she would stick through the training. When Saij was nineteen, Blent promoted her to be Captain. She was very proud of herself.

But then, Fox interrupted her thoughts. "Saij?" He said. Saij looked up. "Hey." She said. Fox sat down next to her. "I just wanted to know why you-" "I don't want to talk about it." Said Saij, looking away from him. "Look, I think we need to-" "I said 'I don't want to talk about it!" Saij snapped. "I-I just want to forget." Saij's voice cracked. "I know you never wanted me. As soon as we get to Fireott, I'll let you all be, and get back to your lives." "Saij!" Said Fox, putting his hand on Saij's shoulder." "You know that's not true." But Saij shook his hand off her. "Fox." She said. "I was angry. I need time on my own." Before more could be said, an alarm started blaring and light started flashing around the cargo hold. Fox and Saij jumped to their feet. "What's that?" Saij Shouted over the sound of the alarm. "Come on!" Said Fox, running towards the door. Saij followed him to the bridge, where Falco Krystal, and R.O.B were already waiting for them. "What's the situation, R.O.B?" Said Fox, as he and Saij entered the room. "Incoming ships, approaching at top speed." Said R.O.B in his usual, monotone voice. Sure enough, Saij could see several ships approaching the Great Fox on the large screen. "Wait a second." Said Krystal, who was also starring at the screen. "Those are Oinnkony's troops." Saij gasped. "They must know I'm here." She said. "This is Fox McCloud." Fax was saying to the troop leader on the screen. "We do not want trouble. We are just trying to get to Fireott." "We know." Said the leader. "But we can't allow you to stop the Prakis. Surrender the data bank, and you may all go merrily on your way." Saij stepped forward. "The only way you are getting this data," She said to him. "Is if you force it out of my dead hands!" "Then so be it!" Said the leader. "Alright, men. Let's attack these dogs!" The leader disappeared from the screen. "Here we go again." Said Krystal. "Alright, Star Fox!" Fox said to the room at large. "Let's get to the Arwings!" "Wait!" Said Saij. "I'm going with you!" "No." Said Fox, putting a hand on Saij's shoulder. "I want you to stay here, where it is safe." Saij angrily threw Fox's hand off her shoulder. "I'm not a kid anymore, Fox!" She snapped. "I can take care of myself. Besides," She continued quickly, because Fox showed signs of interrupting. "It's my fault you guys are in this situation anyways. I am helping." She made her way towards the door. Fox sighed. "Alright, team. Let's go." The four pilots ran down the hall, and entered their Arwings, ready for battle.

In space, the four Arwings made their way towards the ships, already waiting for them. The only thing near them was a small planet beside the enemy ships. "Alright, Star Fox!" Said Fox over Saij's headset. "Let's show them what we're made of!" "No problem there." Saij said, confidently. "We'll put up a good fight for these losers." Said Falco. "Don't get overconfident, team." Said Krystal, warningly. "No such thing as being _over _confident." Said Saij. "The right word is 'cocky'. Which I'm not feeling today." The enemy advanced on them. The Four Arwings broke formation. Saij flew towards a group of three ships. She took out two of them, but the third dodged and began firing at her. Saij too dodged the fire, and soon brought it down with one of her smart bombs. "You ought to be careful with those bombs, Saij." Said Fox. "You get caught in the fire, and you're toast.." "I know, I know." Said Saij, rolling her eyes. "Fox, I need some help." Came Krystal's voice. "I've got one on my tail and I can't shake him!" "Hang on! I'm on my way." Said Fox. He started to fly towards Krystal, who was trying to avoid the fire from a ship that was practically on top of her Arwing. But after flying just a few spaces, three more ships advanced on Fox. "Hold on! I've got company!" He shouted, firing at the ships. Saij saw the ship chasing Krystal fire and hit one of her wings. "Ah! I'm hit!" Said Krystal, starting to panic. There was nothing Fox could do. So Saij Began to fly, full speed towards Krystal. Saij fired at the ship, who immediately advanced on her, as if expecting it. "Saij fought hard not to freak out. She learned in the military to expect things like that, and to not let anything distract her. As the ship at her, she barrel-rolled out of the way, then returned fire. But the ship suddenly exploded, as if it had self-destructed. "Whoa!" Said Saij, surprised. But the fire from the explosion was coming right at her. "Incoming!" Saij quickly flew upward, away from the fire. But it was not fast enough. Saij's Arwing began to shake violently. A warning message began to flash on her monitor. "Engine failure!" It read. "Thanks for your help, Saij." Said Krystal. "Are you alright, Krystal?" Fox asked, who was successful in defeating his enemy. "Yes. I'm fine, Fox." "I'm not." Saij interjected. "I've been hit." "What?" Said Fox. "How bad?" Saij looked at her monitor, still warning engine failure. "Oh, pretty bad." She said. "Hang in there." We'll get you back to the Great Fox. Saij looked in the direction of the Great Fox, way on the other side of the planet, that Saij was next to. "No." She said. "I don't think I'll make it." She bit her lip, then said, "Fox, I'm sending you a copy of the information on the Prakis. I need you to get it to Fireott as quickly as possible." She took the small data chip from pocket, and inserted it into her computer. "Saij!" Said Fox, sharply, but Saij could still hear fear in his voice. "Knock it off! _You _can get the information to Fireott." "Transfer complete." Said Saij, ignoring Fox. "It's up to you now, Fox. I'm no longer important. Just do me a favor." Saij's eyes started to fill with tears. "Make sure the cure is immediately given to Elis Panda, and Connor Shultz." The power in Saij's Arwing went out, and she began to float closer and closer towards the planet. "Fox, and you hear me? I've lost power." There was no response. "Blast! Lost communications." She attempted to reboot the power, but was unsuccessful. Saij floated closer and closer towards the planet, until, with a jolt of speed, began to enter the atmosphere. Saij sped faster and faster. She desperately tried again to reboot the system. "Come on, you piece of crap!" Saij continued to plummet to the ground. "COME ON!" Nothing happened. The ground was getting closer in view. "Guess I'll have to vacate." Saij opened her cockpit, hit the eject button, and shot out of her Arwing, yelling, "BONZAI!" A couple of minutes after ejecting, Saij heard the large explosion that meant her Arwing had crashed to the ground. Saij yanked on the cord connected to the pack she was wearing. A parachute shot out, letting Saij float safely to the ground.

Saij landed with a loud thump in the dirt, quickly drew her blaster, and when she saw that there was no one in sight, unhooked her parachute. "Perfect!" She said, angrily looking around. "This is just terrific! Now I'm stuck here." She began to walk in the direction the sun was setting. She had no idea what she was going to do, but she knew that she should find a place to hide before dark. As she walked, her mind wandered back to Star Fox. She hoped that Fox would safely get to Fireott and deliver the information to General Blent. The journey was still long and dangerous for him. And Oinnkony would probably do all in his power to stop them from reaching Fireott. But then, Saij realized the journey was probably dangerous for her too. And without food, supplies, and limited fire power, she most likely would not survive more than a couple of days.

"Who are you?" Somebody had grabbed Saij's arm from behind. Saij raised her blaster, but he grabbed it out of her hand. Saij turned around to see a tribe of tigers with weapons pointed at her. "I said 'Who are you?'!" Said the leader, still holding Saij's arm. "What are you doing here?" "I am Major Saij McCloud of the Fireott Military." Saij answered. "I don't want trouble. I just need a transport to get to-" "Fireott?" Said the leader, interrupting Saij. "We do not allow outsiders here. You are trespassing! The penalty for trespassing is death!" Another tiger grabbed Saij, keeping her from moving. "NO!" Saij pleaded. "STOP!" The tigers prepared to fire. There was a sound of blaster fire, not from the tigers but from the sky. Saij looked up to see an Arwing flying towards her and the tribe of tigers. Noticing that the tiger were distracted by the new comer, Saij freed herself from the one holding her, swept the leader, still in front of her, then back-kicked the one that was holding her. She bent down in front of the leader, who had fallen over, and grabbed her blaster. The cockpit of the Arwing opened up, and it's pilot jumped out and landed next to Saij. "Falco?" "Thought you could use some company." Said Falco, raising his own blaster. "Fox sent me to make sure you were still in one piece." The tigers continued to attack the two of them, who continued firing as each tiger got too close. One tiger threw a grenade at Saij and Falco. "Look out!" Saij dove in the opposite direction, but Falco had done a somersault, scooped up the grenade with his hand, and threw it back at the tigers, saying." "Here, you dropped this!" The grenade exploded, taking out more than half of the tigers. "Retreat!" Shouted the leader. "We have to retreat!" The tigers began to run away from the battle.

Saij dropped to her knees, panting. "Whew! That was fun." She breathed. Falco walked over to her. "Thanks a lot, Falco." She said, gratefully. Falco shrugged. "Guess you owe me, Kid." He said, walking towards his abandoned Arwing. Saij chuckled. "You'll have to fly on my wing until we find another ship." Said Falco." "Fox and the others are already on their way to Fireott." "Oh, that'll be cheap." Said Saij, sarcastically. She too walked over to Falco's Arwing. She was about to climb onto the wing, when she heard a quiet beeping inside the cockpit. Falco, who was about to climb into the cockpit, apparently did not hear it. Saij gasped, realizing what the sound was. "Wait! LOOK OUT!" She quickly grabbed Falco, and pulled him away from the Arwing. "Hey!" He shouted. Saij ignored him, and dove to the ground just in time. With a loud explosion, Falco's Arwing blew up from the inside, out. Saij and Falco, who had fallen to the ground, covered their heads, as debris flew at them. Once the explosion settled, and there was nothing left of the Arwing but flames, Saij and Falco got to their feet. "Those those tigers must had planted a bomb while we weren't looking." Said Saij, pushing her long, brown hair out of her face. "Well I guess that makes us even." Said Falco. "But now how are we gonna get out of here?" "What? No plan B?" Saij asked, exasperated. "Getting my Arwing blown up wasn't exactly on the agenda." Said Falco, fairly. Saij kicked the dirt in anger. Then, she dropped to her knees and punched the ground, with a loud grunt. "Whoa, Kid. Calm down. Said Falco. Saij jumped back to her feet. "'Calm down'"? She repeated. "'CALM DOWN?' I am nowhere _near _calming down! My friends are dying, my brother needs my help. And _I _am stuck on the dustbowl, surrounded by tigers, who can't _wait _to sink their teeth into me!" Saij started breathing heavily, her chest heaving with air. "Relax." Said Falco. "We are in this together. We are going to help Fox. But first we need to help each other. Saij exhaled deeply and wiped her eyes. "Okay. We better find someone cooperative enough to lend us a couple of ships." "Sounds like a plan." Said Falco. "But we might want to wait until dawn so we can see where we are going. Where are we, anyway." "Well, judging by all the tigers, I'd say planet Kawohj. Land of the tigers." Saij's voice cracked. "You say that like it's a bad thing." Said Falco, contemptuously. "It is." Said Saij, glaring at him. "This is one of the planets infected by the Prakis.

Fox was concerned about his sister and his friend, but he could not let it distract him from his mission. He and Krystal were aboard the Great Fox, both prepared for what may lie ahead. They were starting to draw closer to Fireott, but still has a long ways to go. Fox continuously read over the information that Saij had given him. It seemed important to Saij that the first ones to get the cure from the contents of the information were a couple of friends of hers. Since that was what she had requested, then it was important to Fox too. He walked onto the bridge to see R.O.B and Krystal working at the large computer. 'How much longer until we are expecting to arrive at Fireott, R.O.B?" He asked. "Estimated time: Twelve hours, forty-five minutes, fifteen seconds, and thirty-three milli-" "Alright. I get the picture." Fox interrupted , impatiently. He pulled up a chair, sat down, and buried his face in his hands. Krystal walked over to Fox, sat down in a seat next to Fox, and wrapped her arm around him. ? "Relax, Fox." She said, in a calm, comforting voice. "Everything will be alright. You'll see." Fox put his hands in his lap, and said, without looking at Krystal. "I'm not sure it will be, Krystal. You heard what Saij said. If we fail, we could lose the entire Lylat system." Krystal patiently said. "I'm worried too. But we're doing all we can at the moment." "I know. But what about Saij and Falco?" "I'm sure they'll be fine. And if Saij is as strong and clever as her brother, she ought to do just fine." Fox chuckled and put his hand on Krystal's. "Yeah. Even more so."

"Sorry. I don't mean to bus ya about it." Falco was saying to Saij. It was complete dark now. Saij and Falco had found shelter in a small cave, and were sitting around a warm fire. Saij had covered herself with a large brown blanket that she kept in her pack. "I just can't believe Fox never told us that he has a sister." Saij chuckled. "Yeah. He doesn't talk about me much." She said. "We- uh- didn't leave each other on very good terms." Saij leaned up against the cave wall before continuing. "Fox was only two when I was born. Mom died soon after that. For the most part, Fox and I got along very well. He looked after me the way a big brother should look after his little sister. The problem is, I never showed gratitude. After our father died, I yelled at him. I told him did not want to be around him anymore. Then, I left and never saw him again." "Sheesh." Said Falco. "You sound just as stubborn as him." "Not surprising." Saij smiled. "But then again, we can all get that way sometimes." Saij began to yawn. "Well, it's late, and exhaustion won't get us anywhere." "Oh please." Said Falco, waving away Saij's words. "If we both sleep, that would make us vulnerable to attackers. I'll stay up and keep watch." Saij rolled her eyes, still smiling. "Alright then. Fine. You take first watch. Then wake me in a few hours to take over." Saij settled herself a good distance from the fire, wrapped the blanket around her body, and was instantly asleep.

Saij was dreaming about her training on Fireott. One commanding officer that she never got along with was a young snow leopard by the name of Lieutenant-General Connor Shultz. No matter how hard Saij tried, she could not seem to please him. It was obvious that he despised the fact that Saij was too young to be in the military. "You see? This is what happens when you send a child to do an adult's job!" He would often say to her, loud enough for the other privates to hear. The more Saij heard these taunts, the weaker she felt, but the stronger she became. She was slower than most of the other privates. Every time the group went running, Saij was always the last to finish. "I hate to break it to you, McCloud." Shultz would to her. "But we do not allow turtles at this academy." Every time Saij heard this, she pushed herself to run faster and faster, even if her body and lungs were screaming in protest, until finally she was only slower than four other privates. But there one private who never missed an opportunity to bully Saij: Top of the class, Elis Panda. To her, Saij was a pest, infesting the academy. Whatever Saij did, Elis had to do better. She took pleasure in making Saij feel like dirt. "You're lucky your daddy is dead." Elis once said to Saij. "Because you'd just be humiliating him." But with every taunt, every insult, Saij turned into strength that made tough warrior that she became. Both Shultz and Elis had been infected with the Prakis. Both were dying, and Saij felt that it was her responsibility to save them both. But, being stuck on a Prakis infected planet was not her idea of helping them heal.

It was early in the morning. The sun was starting to peak over the mountains, and bring soft into the cave. Saij was sitting up against the cave wall, hugging her legs. She had been starring nonstop at the mountains for around four hours, since Falco had woke her up to keep watch. The dim light of the world made Saij smile. It made everything feel peaceful and safe. She tried not to think too much of what may lie ahead for her and Falco. It made her head spin with pain. But then, a faint growling noise broke the peaceful silence. Saij stood up and slowly walked to the mouth of the cave. There was a louder growl. The source of the noise was growing closer to the cave. Saij drew her blaster, and surveyed the area. She could not see anything but the surrounding trees, so she walked back into the cave. There was a loud roar that made Saij's fur stand on end, and her ears point up. She ran over to Falco and began shaking him. "Wake up. Wake up!" She said in a whisper. Falco shook himself awake. "What's wrong?" He groaned. It was obvious that he was agitated. Saij put her finger to her lips. "I think we've got company." She whispered. Falco got to his feet and looked outside of the cave. It was quite. Nothing could be heard. Not birds, not the wind, nor the rustle of the trees. Falco glared at Saij. "There's nothing there, Kid." He said. "It's just your imag-" There was yet another roar, louder than the one before. Falco drew his own blaster and pointed it at the mouth of the cave. "You were saying?" Saij asked, pointing her blaster at the entrance. They could hear heavy footstep, getting closer to the cave. "I think we invaded something else's territory." Saij pointed out. "Quick!" Falco whispered. "Get behind that rock." Saij obeyed, running to a medium-sized boulder, and crouching behind it. Falco then ran to the wall next to the cave entrance, and leaned up against it. Saij peaked over from behind her rock, then clutched her mouth to keep from shrieking in fear. A large, scaly creature was visible from where she was crouching. It entered the cave, passed where Falco was standing, and started turning its head from side to side, as if looking for something. Falco pointed his blaster at the beast, preparing to fire, but Saij shook her head at him, mouthing the words "Don't shoot. Not yet." Falco scowled at her for a second, but lowered his blaster. Saij checked to make sure the beast was looking the other direction. It was busy examining the chard wood where Saij and Falco had set up the fire, so she crept out from behind her boulder, and quietly made her way towards Falco. She was about half way to the mouth of the cave, when the beast stopped playing with the fire and right in the direction Saij had frozen. "Oh crap." Saij said aloud. The beast roared loudly and lunged at Saij, who quickly dove closer to the mouth, somersaulted around, and fired her blaster at the beast. "Run!" Said shouted, but Falco just aimed his blaster, said, "Out if the way, Kid!" and fired. Saij ducked just in time. The blast hit the top of the cave. Boulders and stalactites began to fall to the ground. Saij and Falco ran out of the cave just as the mouth caved in, trapping the beast inside.

"Nice shot." Said Saij, appreciatively. Falco shrugged smugly, and put his blaster away, and Saij did the same. The sun way completely risen now, making it clear to see where Falco and Saij were. "I never had troubles like this in the military." Said Saij. Falco chuckled. "Yeah well, welcome to Star Fox. Where this is just another day on the job." "Fun." Said Saij. "Any clue as to where we should head next?" Falco asked, using his hand as a visor, as he surveyed the sun-lit mountains. "Well." Said Saij, thinking hard. "The local natives prefer the areas with less rock and more trees. So I think we should go-" She looked towards a large, jungle-like clump of trees, far North of where she and Falco were at. "This way." She finished, pointing at the jungle. Falco looked in the direction Saij was pointing. "That's a long way." He pointed out. "What?" Said Saij, goading Falco. "To much for poor old Falco to handle?" Falco looked at Saij with one eyebrow raised. "Ha!" He said. "I bet I could get there before you." Saij smirked. "Oh, is that a challenge?" She said. "You bet it is." "Well, I accept. We'll see who is faster _and _stronger." Falco rotated his head side-to-side. "You'll be sorry you ever messed with Falco Lombardi." "Oh, we'll see about that." Both Saij and Falco prepared to start running. "Ready?" Said Saij. "Go!" They both took off running. Falco was in the lead, running as fast as he could. Saij just kept a steady pace, a distance behind Falco. "You got to be faster, Kid, if you're planning on winning!" Falco called back. "I'm pacing myself!" Said Saij. "That's a very long way!"

Now arriving at Fireott." R.O.B announced. "Finally." Fox jumped to his feet. "We'll be able to give general Blent the information on the Prakis." And then they can find a cure and save everyone infected." Krystal finished, walking over and taking Fox's hand. Fox squeezed Krystal's hand gently. "That's the plan." He said. Soon the Great Fox landed, and Fox and Krystal were greeted by a large grizzly bear as they stepped out. "I am sorry." Said the bear, saluting Fox. "but we are not allowing visitors at this time. I must ask you to go back to where you came from." "Are you General Blent?" Fox asked, ignoring what he had said. "Indeed I am, my good son." Blent replied, saluting fox again. Fox sighed in relief. "Good. I am Fox McCloud. Leader of the Star Fox team. I was asked to come see you by my sister, Major Saij McCloud." Blent clapped his large hands over his mouth. "Bless my soul!" He said. "You're the famous Fox McCloud Saij has always talked about?" Fox felt taken aback. "Saij talks about me?" "None-stop, my dear boy. None-stop." Blent beckoned Fox and Krystal to follow him. So they started walking towards what looked like a large military academy. "I sent Saij to find out about this horrible Prakis that has been threatening the entire Lylat system. Where is she at? I have not heard from her in a couple of days. I was getting worried." Fox hesitated. "Her ship got shot down. I sent one of my teammates to help her, but we don't know if they're alright. We lost communications." Blent's smile faded. "Oh. That's horrible. I do hope she's alright. Saij is a good soldier to have." Fox pulled his copy of the Prakis data bank from his pocket, and handed it to Blent. "She was able to get this to me before she lost power. It's Oinnkony's plan for a cur." "Bless my soul!" Blent said again. "This- this is wonderful!" Blent wiped his eyes, which had started to tear. "This is answer to our prayers. We take a look at this immediately." "Will this save the people who are infected?" Krystal asked. "We'll see. We'll see." Said Blent, excitedly. "We will soon find out." "With all due respect, Sir." Said Fox. "We really need to get back to Kawohj, to bring back Saij and my friend. Blent suddenly looked horror-stricken at Fox. "Kawohj? Saij is trapped on Kawohj? Oh no. Oh no, we can't go there!" "Why not, Sir." Asked Krystal. "Kawohj has been infected by the Prakis. We are not allowed there, for safety's sake." Fox turned away from Blent to hide his face. "But we can't just leave Saij and Falco to die!" said Krystal. "If it wasn't for Saij, we would have never gotten the information in the first place. "Don't worry." Said Blent, calming his voice. "If this information can help us find a cure, we will be able to take it to all of the infected planets, including Kawohj, and core all victims." "How long will that take?" Fox asked. "We'll get busy right away." And, seeing that Fox did not look convinced, Blent added, "Don't worry, my boy. We won't let you lose Saij, or your friend.

Saij and Falco were just a couple of more feet away from the trees leading into the jungle, Both were still racing to see who was fastest. Saij was breathing heavily, but her smile did not once fade from her face. She was now running right next to Falco, struggling to get ahead of him, but every time she found the energy to speed up, Falco seemed to have found the same energy, and sped up too. With only a few steps left, Falco took a great leap forward, landed right at the entrance to the jungle. "Alright!" He said, triumphantly, his hands in the air. "I win! I- beat you. Whoo!" He started breathing heavily. "Congratulations." Said Saij, still smiling. "The mighty Falco wins. Hooray. Well done." She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and began to slow her breathing. "Well, now that we got _that_ out of our systems, we should locate the village and see if anyone can help us." They had only walked for a short distance when they came to a group of houses, all nestled together. But the moment Saij saw the village, she knew that something was wrong. "What happened here?" Said Falco in a quiet voice. There were many tiger all around the village, but none of them were moving. All were lying motionless. Men, women and children were all apparently asleep in the cold, hard dirt. Saij's stomach turned over. "It's the Prakis." She said in a horse voice. "What?" Said Falco, in a disbelieving voice. "The Prakis did all this?" "We have to get out of here now." Saij started to walk backwards. "Now! Before we get sick too!" She turned around, but walked into, but walked right into someone wearing a large bio-suit. He grabbed Saij's arms and said, "There you are. We've been looking for you." Saij recognized to voice. It was the leader of the group of Oinnkony's supporters who had attacked them on the Great Fox. Falco quickly cut-kicked the leader, causing him to drop Saij, who pulled out her blaster. But then, more supporters, wearing bio-suits appeared and attacked. Falco Fired his blaster, taking down two supporters. One dodged his fire and kicked Falco's blaster out of his hand. Falco did a flying spin-heel, knocking the trouper into his teammates. Another threw a grenade at Saij, who, out of instinct, smacked it away from her. It soared into the air and exploded, setting several trees on fire. When the troopers noticed what had happened, they began to panic and run. "That was good!" Said Falco, angrily. The fire spread to several more trees, and pieces of flaming wood started to fall at them. Saij turned and made to turn the direction they had come, but too late. The fire had blocked the path. "Run, Kid!' Falco yelled. Saij ran obediently in the other direction, Falco close behind. Smoke began to fill Saij's nostrils, causing her to cough violently, but she kept running . A tree began to fall in Saij and Falco's direction. Saij dove away from it. I landed with a loud crash, sending flames everywhere. She ran a few more feet before realizing that Falco was no longer behind her. "Falco?" she called in a choked voice from all of the smoke. It was hard for Saij to see through all the black smoke and through the fire. Saij's eye began to burn and water. "FALCO!" Saij called desperately. "FALCO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Saij felt hot under her fur, but escaping no longer seemed important to her. She was scared. Where was Falco? Was he trapped in the flames, unable to escape? Did he perhaps get caught under the falling tree and was now unable to move? But Saij suddenly felt someone grab her arm and start pulling her through the flames. It was Falco. Relieved, Saij ran with him without letting him let go of her arm, in fear of getting separated again. Falco kept running with Saij, frequently dodging crashing branched and trees, but Falco did not once let go of Saij's arm. But then, Falco came to the edge of a cliff. He and Saij looked down to see a steep drop into a rapidly running river. "We can't this way!" Saij shouted over the roar and crackle of the fire. "We'll drown!" "We stay here, and we'll be fried!" Falco grabbed Saij's waste with his free hand. With a loud grunt, he threw Saij off the cliff before diving head first into the river. The cool water felt bliss on Saij's singed skin and fur, but she could not reach the surface. Every time she came close, water crashed over her, sending her slamming into the sharp rocks at the bottom. Saij felt as if her head would explode if she did not get oxygen. She gave an involuntary gasp, sending water into her mouth, down her throat and into her lungs. Saij's chest and throat began burn worse than it did in the fire. Finally, Saij burst through the water, gasping for breath. She fought hard to keep her head above the water, but she had never learned to swim in her youth. It was like trying to stay afloat with irons attached to her feet. She kicked her legs as hard as she could, but she was so exhausted, she felt like giving up and letting the water claim her life and end her suffering. But then, she saw a boulder poking out of the water, right by the side of the river. Saij fought her way over to the boulder, choking and gagging on water as she tried to breath. For a second, Saij was afraid that she would pass it and continue to float down stream. But with the last amount of strength she had left, Saij lurched forward, and grabbed the boulder. There, she hung on for dear life. Out of the corner of her eye, Saij saw Falco struggling to pull himself out of the water, a ways upstream. He succeeded, then caught site of Saij, still holding onto the boulder and trying to avoid the water splashing her in the face. "Hang on, Kid!" He shouted, running to aid Saij. He bent down at the edge of the river, and extended his hand. Saij took it, letting go of the boulder. She started to float down river again, But Pulled hard and was able to pull Saij out of the water and onto the soft green grass. The two of them lay there, panting and coughing. Saij thought she might vomit. Her stomach was tight, she had a stitch on either side of her waist, her chest and throat were burning, and she had burns on her arms and tail. "Fox- was right." Falco panted, still lying in the grass. "Every time I open- my beak- I end up with more- than I bargain for." "Yeah." Said Saij, quietly. "I feel that way sometimes." She rolled on her side to look at him. "Thank you, Falco, for saving my life." Falco waved a hand at her. "Don't get use to it." He said. Saij chuckled weakly. "I think I'm just going to lie here for a moment."

Fox had been sitting outside the Fireott military academy infirmary with Krystal for two hours, waiting for General Blent to come out and tell them the results of the cure. Blent had told them that he and a few of his scientists had been able to put together a possible cure, and now needed to test it on a patient. A couple of the Prakis-infected military officials had volunteered to take the test. Several hours had passed since then, and Fox and Krystal had not heard anything from anyone since Blent told them to wait outside. Fox and Krystal were nervously holding each other's hand, trying their best to keep their patients under control. Every time the door opened, they jumped to their feet, expecting results, but the doctors would just say we're not sure yet. Just a bit longer." Fox and Krystal would sit back down, feeling crest fallen. But then, the door opened again, and Fox and Krystal jumped to their feet, still holding each other's hand. Blent and one of the nurses came out, supporting a very weak-looking panda bear. "Why don't you take her for a walk so she can regain her strength?" Blent asked the nurse politely. The nurse nodded, took the panda's hand, and escorted her down the hall. "Anything, General?" Fox asked after a moment. Blent smiled. "The cure works perfectly." Fox exhaled deeply. "Oh thank goodness. Said Krystal, squeezing Fox's hand. Blent nodded. "Yes it is wonderful. We will send supply ship to all the infected planets as soon as possible." "And What about Saij and Falco.' Said Krystal. "We'll send troops over to pick them up immediately." "We're going with." Said Fox. "We'll go with the troops in our own ship." "If you wish to go with, that is fine. We send some ships with the cure, and while it is being delivered, you can look for your friends." Fox nodded. "Thank you, Sir." He said, gratefully. "Oh no, my dear boy." Said Blent. "Thank _you._"

Saij felt unnaturally cold. She felt clammy, which was making her fur stick together, and was shivering. Every time Falco spoke to her, his voice seemed to echo in her ears. She fought hard not to show this to Falco. She was embarrassed to feel so weak around him. "Fox owes me _big _time for this." Falco was saying, but Saij couldn't understand what he was saying. Her ears were ringing too loudly. "I never thought I would be babysitting his little sister." "Good idea." Said Saij without comprehending what Falco said. "That sounds like a good idea." Falco looked at Saij with one eyebrow raises. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked. But before Saij could answer, she had fallen to her knees and started coughing up blood. Falco bent down to help her, but she pushed him away. "Keep away from me!" She said, wiping blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. "Excuse me!" Said Falco, angrily. "I'm trying to help!" "Falco." Said Saij, weakly, getting to her feet. "It's the Prakis. I've been infected." Falco's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" Saij nodded. "It was probably while we were in the village." She paused for a moment, not wanting to continue, but she had to. "Most likely you've caught it to. The Prakis is very contagious." Falco turned away from Saij. "Oh that's just great! So we're just gonna die here?" Saij bit her lip. "Unless by some miracle, Fox made it to Fireott and has found the cure." Falco exhaled deeply. "Well, I aint gonna stand here and wait for this thing to kill me." "He said. "Let's just keep walking." Saij nodded but was not really sure how much farther she could go. They both continued walking in silence. All that could be heard was Saij's wheezing breath. Her vision began to slowly fade. The path in front of her looked distorted and blurry. Saij rubbed her eyes, hoping that would help. Everything became clear again, but still a little fuzzy. Saij and Falco had been walking for what felt like an hour, when Saij heard a loud thump behind her. She turned around to see that Falco had fallen forward, and was gasping for breath. "Falco?" But Falco quickly got back to his feet. "I'm fine." He said, forcing his voice to sound normal. Saij walked over to him, noticing that his eyes were bloodshot, and unfocused. "No you're not." Said Saij, her voice cracking. "You're sick too. Falco, you need to-" "I said 'I'm fine!" Falco cut her off. "I don't need _you _worrying about me." He continued walking, but was no longer moving in a straight line. Saij suppressed a sob with difficulty. She and Falco were going to die, and never see their friends again. Saij suddenly wished she had spent more time with Fox. She wished she had taken the opportunity to say what she had been longing to tell Fox for very many years. "I am sorry, Fox. Please forgive me for what I had said. I did not mean a word of it. I love you very much." Saij kept walking close behind Falco. Breathing was becoming harder and harder for her. Suddenly, Saij's throat closed. She tried gasping for breath, but none came. Saij began to gag. Falling to the ground, she started to shake, uncontrollably. Falco ran over, trying to keep Saij still. "Saij, Saij!" But Saij was unable to respond. She tried looking at Falco, but could not focus on him. Saij continued to shake, and gag. Falco tried to calm her body, but with no success. Finally, Saij stopped gagging, closed her eyes and moved no more." Falco shook her, trying to wake her up. "SAIJ!" He shouted. "DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!" He suddenly became aware of how weak he felt. He started breathing slower, and slower, while still shaking Saij's limp body. "Don't- you- die-." He collapsed to the ground next to Saij. Lying just as still.

The Great Fox was hovering outside of Kawohj's atmosphere. The Fireott supply ship had already landed and was preparing to unload the cure. Fox and Krystal were on their Arwings, hovering above the charred remains of a jungle. "It looks new." Said Fox. "This couldn't have been that long ago." "I do hope Falco and Saij were far away when it happened." Said Krystal, closing her eyes. "I'm not picking up any life forms on radar." Fox had his eyes fixed blinklessly on the monitor. "I'm not sensing anything either." Said Krystal, eyes still closed. Most likely there is- Wait!" Her eyes flew open. "What is it, Krystal?" Said Fox, anxiously. "I- I think I found them." "You can sense them? Are they together?" Krystal closed her eyes again. "Yes. But they both have very faint heartbeats." Fox clenched his teeth together, trying not to yell out in anger. He paused for a moment, then said, "Come on. Let's go check it out." Krystal lead the way to a clearing a few miles from the blackened jungle. "Wait. I see them!" Fox had just found two figures below his Arwing. He did a nose-dive, closely followed by Krystal. Once he had landed, Fox ran over to the two bodies nearby. "Don't be dead. Don't be dead. Don't be dead." He said, over and over again. He ran over to Saij's body first. "Saij?" He whispered. Saij remained motionless, eye still closed. Fox checked her pulse on her neck. He could feel a low beat under his finger. Then he moved over to Falco and did the same thing. "Fox?" Krystal ran over to join him. "Are they-?" Fox stood up, and looked at her. "No." He said. "They're both alive. But barely." "Oh, thank goodness." Krystal sighed in relief. "Contacted the troops." Fox said to Krystal. Tell them we've found survivors."

Saij was stirring feebly. She felt as if her mouth was full of sawdust. She opened her eyes slowly. A nurse was standing at the foot of the bed Saij was laying on. "Wh- where am I?" She said quietly. The nurse looked over at Saij as she tried to sit up. The nurse walked over, and pushed her back down. "Just relax, Major." She said kindly. "You're back on Fireott. You've been treated for the Prakis." "_Treated?" _Said Saij. "You got the cure then?" The nurse smiled. "Yes. We have a cure now. You're going to be just fine." Saij sat up and made to get out of bed, but the nurse pushed her back down. "Falco!" said Saij. "Where is Falco?" "Relax. Major." Said the nurse patiently. "Your friend is fine. He has been treated too." She walked towards the door. "I almost forgot. There is someone who wants to see you." She opened the door and called for someone outside. A moment later, Fox walked in the room. Saij smiled at him, which he returned. "I'll leave you two alone then." Said the nurse, closing the door behind her. "You did it!" Said Saij. "No." said Fox, shaking his head. "_We _did it. You were the one who got us the information in the first place. Remember?" Saij nodded. "So is Falco going to be alright too?" "Yeah. He'll be fine." Said Fox, sitting on the edge of Saij's bed. "He told me to tell you that you had better learn to take care of yourself, because he does not plan on being there next time." Saij giggle weakly. "That's too bad. I thought we were starting to bond." Fox chuckled. "Fox?" "Yeah, Saij? What is it?" "I want to say 'I'm sorry.' I- should have never run off and say the thing I did." Fox took Saij's hand. "Saij, I have not thought of what you said in several years. I forgave you a long time ago." Saij sighed in relief. But if you ever want to come back, there will always be a spot available for you in Star Fox." "Really?" Fox nodded. Saij squeezed Fox's hand.

In a couple of days, Falco and Saij left the infirmary, starting to recover, but there was still one more task ahead of them: Defeat Oinnkony one and for all. He had obviously found out about the cure to the Prakis, because there had been reports of his troops attacking military officials all over Lylat. Blent's plan was to set up a trap for Oinnkony, using a group of Fireott's best pilots as bait to stop him. Star Fox, of course, had volunteered to assist, but Fox was surprised that Saij was going to fight too. "I can understand why Falco is coming." He said to her. "He's always been a hardhead. But I you would want to stay here until you have fully recovered." Saij chuckled. "Well, let's just say that I'm a hardhead too." She said. "This mission is not done, so _I _am not done. I am going too." Fox knew her mind was set, so he did not bother to argue with her. Saij was in her room at the academy, getting ready for the next battle. Her walls were plastered with old news articles on Star Fox, Starting with "Star Fox reborn!" and had others like "Star Fox save Sauria." And "Star Fox stops Apariod invasion." Saij had been saving every article on Star Fox. Ever since Fox had restarted the team. Saij also kept pictures of the team, starting with her father, Peppy Hare, and Pigma Dengar, and ended with Fox, Falco and Krystal. Saij didn't want to admit to Fox that she had already known who everyone was when he introduced them to her, almost a week ago. It embarrassed her when other people saw the pictures like a crazed teenaged fan keeping track of every move they made. In truth, Saij had hoped that someday, Fox would ask her to join and become a member of Star Fox herself. Since he had really invited her to join, Saij felt a bliss feeling in her heart that she had never felt before. For the first time in ten years, she was going home. She loved the military, but she always had an empty feeling on her heart. She tried to ignore it, but she knew the only way to heal it, was to apologize to Fox. Now the hole was gone, and Saij felt happier then she could ever remember being. To make matters even better, there was a knock on Saij's door, and Elis Panda walked in. "Oh." She said. "Hello, McCloud." "Is there something you need, Elis?" Said Saij "Well." Said Elis. Saij was very surprised to see Elis smiling warmly at her. "I- I just wanted to thank you. You know? For saving my life." Saij was taken aback that these words were coming from _Elis. _"Oh." She said. "Well, it was nothing." "Well it couldn't have been easy." Said Elis. "I heard you were almost killed trying to get the cure here." "Several times." Saij mumbled. "But really, it was no big deal." "Saij." Said Elis, raising one eyebrow. "I have been in the military just as long as you have. And never had I risked my life for the entire galaxy. That's a very admirable thing." Saij smiled appreciatively. "You're welcome. "Also, I wanted to-" But the door opened again, cutting off Elis. This time, Lieutenant-General Shultz walked in. "Ah. McCloud." He said. "I was hoping to catch you before you left on your mission. I heard you were planning on leaving the force." "Well, I might." Said Saij, suspiciously. "Well, I urge you to reconsider." Said Shultz. "I have been doing a lot of thinking, and do to the mission for the Prakis, I'd say you are ready for that promotion." "What?" Saij was stunned. Shultz wad the last person she had expected to say this. "You mean Lieutenant-Colonel?" "Yes!" Shultz continued, with a very strange smile on his face. To Saij, it almost looked evil. "But it's not going to do you any good if you leave us." Saij's smile faded. She knew what was going on. Shultz made to leave the room. "Think about it. We could still use you." He closed the door behind him. Saij closed her eyes. She knew Shultz only wanted to promote her to keep her from joining Star Fox. The worst part was, Saij was very tempted. "Wow! That's great, Saij." Said Elis, happily. "Congratulations." "Yeah." Said Saij, forcing a smile on her face. "Great."

Blent didn't want Star Fox to use the Great Fox in fear that it would alert Oinnkony to the plan. So they and a few volunteer pilots were aboard one of the military ships out in space. Right now the only thing to do was to wait until Oinnkony's troops showed up on radar. Saij was with Fox, Krystal and Falco in the cargo bay. Their Arwings were unlocked above them, ready for a moment's notice. "When this is all over." Saij was telling them. "I am going to need a vacation." Fox chuckled. "Too much for you to handle?" Saij Shrugged. "It's just a _lot_ for me to handle." "I suppose after going through all the trouble you've gone through, you'd deserve one." Said Krystal. "Do you agree, Falco?" Saij asked. "Surely after almost getting toasted, drowning, and infected with a deadly virus, you want a vacation too." Falco, who was leaning up against a ship with his hands behind his head, only shrugged and said, "It was tense. Yes. But I've been through worse. That was nothing." Saij scoffed, smiling at him. "What, you won't even take a _small _break, Falco?" "I just took a break, kid." He said, without looking at Saij. "I don't need another one." "Hey, Saij?" said Fox. "Have you thought about what I said to you?" Saij had hoped that he wouldn't ask until she had made up her mind about her promotion. "Oh." She said. "I- I have thought about it, but I-" She was interrupted by an alarm that started blaring. "Warning!" said a voice over the intercom. "Oinnkony troops are approaching! All pilots get to your ships immediately!" "That's our cue!" said Falco, jumping to his feet. The other three followed. Saij, who was grateful that she was postponed on answering Fox, ran towards her ship.

Star Fox was joined in space with other pilots, who all flew for the approaching enemy. "Let's go, Star Fox!" Said Fox over Saij's headset. "All fighter!" Saij said to her troops. "Target the main ship!" "Copy that, Major." Came Elis' voice. "Understood, Major." Said another pilot. All ships broke off heading towards Oinnkony's ship. Enemy fighters started to fly out of the ship and attack the others. "Avoid all fire, everyone!" Saij shouted, as a ship advanced on her. Saij did a nosedive, flew back up, and fired under the ship's belly. It exploded. "Enemy ship down!" Saij announced. "Nice work." Said Fox. "There's still plenty over here, if you're getting bored." Said Falco. "Fox, look out! You've got one on your tail!" Said Krystal. Fox somersaulted so the ship was in front of him, then shot it down." "Nice move, Fox." Said Saij, impressed with his piloting skills. Soon the enemy ships were few, and it looked as if Star Fox and the Fireott military were winning. But then, a beam shot out of Oinnkony's ship, blasting several ships out of the sky. "Everyone!" Saij shouted. "Avoid that beam!" But no sooner had she said it, four more ships were blasted by another beam connected to a cannon. "We need to take out that cannon, connected!" Said Krystal. "That's not going to be easy!" Said Saij, as the beam took out yet another group of ships. "Hand on!" Said Elis. Saij saw her ship fly up to the cannon, and shot two missiles inside. "That won't be enough, Elis." Said Saij. "We will need more missiles." "Got plenty more!" said Elis, without moving away from the cannon. "Elis, you can't do it alone!" Said Fox. "Back down until we can get over there." "I got this!" Said Elis, stubbornly, shooting another missile into the cannon. Saij saw the cannon, glow, ready to fire again. "Elis!" Saij yelled. "Back down now! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Elis finally listened, and began to turn her ship away, but it was too late. With a loud bang, the cannon shot another beam. Saij watched in horror as Elis's ship exploded when the beam hit it. "ELIS! NOOO!" Saij put her face in her hands and began to sob. "Saij, this isn't over yet!" Came Fox's cracked voice. "We still need you. Don't give up on us!" "Come on, Kid!" said Falco. "Pull yourself together! We need to take out that cannon!" What was she doing? She couldn't lose control in the middle of a battlefield. Elis's death, and the deaths of all the other pilots would be in vain if she gave up. She took a deep breath. "All fighters." She said in a calm voice. "Focus fire on the cannon." "I don't think so!" Said a high voice. "Oinnkony!" Said Fox. "Give up! You can't win!" "You can never beat the power of Andrew Oinnkony! Said Oinnkony. "I will destroy you all!" The cannon fired its deadly beam again. "Fox, I have an Idea!" Said Saij, thinking fast. "If we set of a detonator inside the cannon, just as Oinnkony fires it again, it will set off a chain reaction, destroying the ship." "That might work." Said Fox. "You have any?" "Yeah." Said Saij. "I have a couple. I'll try and get close enough to get it inside." "I'll cover you." Said Krystal, flying up next to Saij. "Much appreciated." Said Saij. Krystal's Arwing, and Saij's military based ship flew towards the cannon on Oinnkony's ship. "what do you think you're doing?" Said Oinnkony's voice. "Don't even _think _about it!" A group of enemy fighters flew at Saij's ship, who was charging her guns to set off the ship-detonated bomb. Before the ships got to close, Krystal flew forward, and shot them down. "Guns charged!" Said Saij quickly. "Firing detonator!" "Don't you dare!" Said Oinnkony. Suddenly, two tentacle-like whips came out of Oinnkony's ship, and shot at Saij and Krystal. Saij barrel-rolled out of the way, and, aiming as carefully as possible, shot the detonator into the mouth of the cannon. Krystal screamed. Saij turned in horror to see that the second tentacle had wrapped itself around Krystal's Arwing, keeping her trapped at bay. "Krystal!" Saij shouted. The tentacle began to tighten its grip on the Arwing. Saij saw the Arwing start to crush Krystal inside. Saij felt as if knives were piercing her brain. She could not think of what to do next. Oinnkony gave a harsh laugh. "Let her go, Oinnkony!" Fox shouted. "Disable the detonator!" Said Oinnkony, still laughing. "And I might consider it." "Ha!" Came Falco's angry voice. "You _might _consider it. And you _might _just kill us all!" "Don't do it, Saij!" Said Krystal, in a strained voice as the tentacle continued to crush her Arwing. "Set off the detonator! He won't keep his word!" Saij bit her lip. Her brain felt numb from the nonexistent knives. "Yes, set off the detonator." Oinnkony taunted. "And watch your friend die!" "Saij!" Falco yelled. Saij saw him flying at top speed in the direction of Oinnkony's ship. Still holding Krystal. "Get out of the way!" Falco shot at the tentacle, which broke apart, freeing Krystal. "No!" Oinnkony shouted. Saij, Falco, and Krystal flew away from the ship, just as the cannon began to glow again. "You will never against the power of Emperor Andross!" "Now, now!" Fox yelled, hysterically. "Fire it now!" Saij obeyed, slamming her hand on the button, detonating the bomb inside the cannon. The combination between the bomb and the blast from the cannon was too strong. The entire ship began to blow up from the inside out. As Star Fox and the remaining Fireott squadron flew away from the explosion, Saij heard Oinnkony yell, "UNCLE ANDROSS!" Before the ship erupted in flames. The other pilots began to whoop and cheer, which Saij joined in, happily. "Piece of cake." Said Falco. "That depends on what the cake is made out of." Said Saij. "Stone." Said another pilot. Saij laughed. It was over. The galaxy was safe again. Thanks to, to just Star Fox, but to Saij Athena McCloud as well.

"Thank you, Star Fox, for your valiant efforts!" General Blent said. Saij, Falco, Fox and Krystal were all standing on a podium, side-by-side as Blent continued. "And also a big thank to our own Major Saij McCloud, who was responsible for finding the cure to the Prakis." There was a loud applause from the audience. Saij glanced over at Falco, who was standing between Fox and Krystal. When Falco noticed Saij looking at him, he gave her the thumbs up. Saij winked at him, feeling the start of a close friendship. "And also!" Shultz had walked onto the podium. "We would like to acknowledge that we are promoting McCloud, to Lieutenant-Colonel!" There was another round of applause. Fox looked over at Saij, looking simultaneously proud, and crestfallen. Saij walked over to Shultz. "That sound good, Sir." She said to him. "But, with all due respect, I think I am going to go home to my family." She looked over at Fox, who was now beaming with tears in his eyes. Shultz looked livid. "You- you are serious about this?" Saij nodded. "I have decided to join Star Fox!" These words were followed by the loudest round of applause. "And we will honor that decision." Said Blent, taking something from Shultz's hand, which was trembling with anger. "But we still want you to have this." He handed Saij her new rank. Saij saluted Blent, which he returned. The four members of Star Fox exited the podium. "Good answer." Fox said to Saij. "We are glad you chose to join us, Saij." Said Krystal, who was holding Fox's hand. Falco pat Saij on the back. "It'll be good to have you around, Kid." He said "Yeah." Fox agreed. "_Lieutenant-Colonel _Saij Athena McCloud." Saij blushed at the words. Everything was perfect. Saij had never been happier. She was where she belonged.


End file.
